Aufklärung à la Weasley
by lullaby of rain
Summary: Molly und Arthur befinden, dass es dringend nötig ist, mal mit Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Harry zu „reden". Wie das wohl abläuft? HP/GW, RW/HG
1. Chapter 1

**Molly**

Die Familie Weasley saß wie jeden Abend beim Abendessen. Es war der Sommer nach dem Krieg, alle hatten einigermaßen verdaut was geschehen war und eingesehen, dass die Lieben im Himmel wohl gewollt hätten, dass das Leben auf der Erde glücklich weitergeführt wurde.

Die Stimmung am Tisch wirkte locker, wohl auch nur deshalb, weil niemand die bedeutungsvollen Blicke sah, die das Ehepaar Weasley sich zuwarf. Sie waren auf das Gespräch zurückzuführen, das die beiden am Nachmittag geführt hatten. Sie hatten einen Plan, und dieser sollte heute Abend umgesetzt werden.

Molly war glücklich. Nun hatten sogar ihre beiden Jüngsten ihre große Liebe gefunden, und sie liebte Harry und Hermine wie eigene Kinder. Und genau deshalb musste sie sich um sie sorgen, egal in welcher Hinsicht.  
Sie freute sich ein jedes Mal, wenn sie sah, wie sie sich küssten oder liebevoll miteinander umgingen. Ron und Hermine, Harry und Ginny. Die perfekten Paare in ihren Augen. Sie liebten sich so sehr, dass sie sich bald fragte, wann sie wohl weiter gehen, den nächsten Schritt wagen würden. Bis jetzt hatte sie gehofft, zumindest die Mädchen würden vorher zu ihr kommen und darüber sprechen aber mittlerweile war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher. Oder Harry, er war ein vernünftiger Junge, aber vermutlich war es ihm peinlich.

Sie hatte kein Problem damit, dass es irgendwann geschehen würde, war sicher das Kinder die richtigen Partner für dieses Erlebnis hatten, und sie waren auch schon alt genug, nur wollte sie doch noch nicht Großmutter werden und sie sah es als ihre Pflicht an, die Kinder aufzuklären.

Sie wusste nicht wie viel diese bereits aufgeschnappt hatten. Hermine hatte sich sicherlich bereits gründlich informiert, aber die Jungs hatten anderes zu tun gehabt als sich mit so etwas zu beschäftigen. Aber irgendwann würden sie sich wohl auch nicht mehr der schönsten Nebensache der Welt entziehen.

Als sie heute Nachmittag Arthur ihre Sorgen mitgeteilt hatte hatte er ihr voll zugestimmt, die Kinder lagen ihm genauso am Herzen wie ihr und sie hatten den Plan geschmiedet, die Kinder jeweils nach dem Abendessen abzufangen. Er die Burschen, sie die Mädchen. Sie konnten schon im Vorhinein sagen, dass Hermine und Harry wohl am kooperativsten sein würden. Ron würde zur Tomate mutieren und Ginny wäre es peinlich und das Weasley-Tomaten-Gen hatte sie schließlich auch geerbt. Obwohl, sie war auch erwachsen geworden.

Molly bereitete sich innerlich auf die Gespräche vor, sie hatte auch schon Verhütungstrank bereitgestellt, den sie den Mädchen aushändigen würde. Arthur schien viel nervöser als sie, er wusste, wie unangenehm es werden würde, vor allem mit seinem eigenen Sohn.

Sie drückte unter dem Tisch seine Hand, bevor sie sich erhob und den Nachtisch servierte.

_Reviews erbeten. ;) Eure lulla^^_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hermine**

Hermine war nicht dumm, das wusste sie, ohne selbstzufrieden wirken zu wollen. Sie hatte Mollys und Arthurs Blicke beim Essen genau bemerkt, und auch den wissenden Blick der rundlichen Weasley-Frau am Nachmittag, als sie und Ron sich beim Kuchenbacken in der Küche etwas heftiger küssten, als Molly hereinkam. Oder vielleicht fielen ihr all diese Dinge auch nur auf, da sie sich in letzter Zeit viel mit dem Thema beschäftigt hatte und bei jeder kleinen Andeutung sofort daran dachte. Sie wusste, dass Ron und sie noch Zeit brauchten, aber sie wäre nicht Hermine, wenn sie sich nicht schon lange vorher gründlich informiert hätte. Sie bedauerte sehr, dass es in Hogwarts keine Sexualkunde als Unterrichtsfach gab, das war ihrer Meinung nach eine echte Lücke im Lehrplan, vielleicht ließ sich da in Zukunft etwas ändern, sie könnte ja einmal mit McGonagall reden. Ja, sie hatte kein Problem damit, darüber zu reden, es war doch etwas ganz natürliches. Aber bei Ron sah das ganz anders aus. Küssen tat er sie, aber darüber reden und ihr in die Augen sehen würde er nie übers Herz bringen. Es ließ sie schmunzeln, wie Ron wohl reagieren würde, wenn Arthur ihn heute abfangen würde. Denn er und Molly hatten ganz sicher genau das im Sinn, was sie dachte, denn wenn man nur ein klein wenig sensibel war, konnte man es sofort ahnen. Sehr unauffällig war Molly noch nie gewesen (einzelne Männersocke).

Als sich Mollys Blick nach dem Essen auf sie heftete, nickte sie ihr zu und folgte ihr die Stiege hinauf, während Arthur die anderen zum Abwasch einteilte. Sie fragte sich, wer wohl sein erstes „Opfer" war. Molly hatte wohl beschlossen, mit Hermine zu beginnen, versichert, dass es mit ihr kein schwieriges Unterfangen werden würde. Quasi Vorbereitungsphase auf die Superapokalypse.

Hermine ging ihr nach in das Schlafzimmer des Ehepaars. Sie hatte den Raum noch nie Betreten. Er hatte Wände aus hellem Holz und eine starke Dachschräge in die Fenster eingelassen waren, durch die nun das Licht der Abenddämmerung fiel.

Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Molly wandte sich etwas außer Atem von den vielen Stufen zu ihr um.

„Du weißt, worum es geht, oder, Liebes?" schnaufte sie liebevoll. Offenbar war Mrs Weasley die Sache nicht im geringsten peinlich.

„Ähm...ja, ich denke schon." antwortete Hermine.

„Nun, damit es keine Missverständnisse gibt...es geht um Sex." Damit räumte sie alle Zweifel auf direkte Art aus dem Weg.

Ich nickte, gespannt was sie zu sagen hatte.

„Nun, Liebes, wie ich dich kenne hast du dich sicherlich schon damit auseinandergesetzt. Dennoch will ich sichergehen."

„In der Tat, Molly, sehr genau sogar, ich dachte, es kann nicht schaden."

„Nein, nein, sicherlich nicht. Weißt du alles über Verhütungsmittel? Alles andere ist glaube ich klar."

„Ja, und ich habe mich auch in Muggelbiologiebüchern schlau gemacht, wie das alles so funktioniert."

„Sehr gut, denn ich hätte auch einige Bücher, die ich dir leihen könnte. Nun denn, da ich dir offenbar eh nichts mehr beibringen kann, werde ich dir noch ein paar Phiolen Verhütungstrank mitgeben, wenn du Nachschub brauchst, sag es mir bitte, ich weiß, du bist bewandert in Zaubertränke, aber bei so einem wichtigen Trank braucht man Erfahrung, Schätzchen."

„Danke Molly" sagte Hermine als die Rundliche ihr einige Fläschchen zuschob.

„Du bist gut informiert und vernünftig, Hermine. Ich vertraue dir, dass du auch so handelst. Jetzt bin ich ein wenig erleichtert dass ich dir nicht alles so genau erklären muss, das ist eine ziemlich langwierige Geschichte. Du weißt doch auch sicher alles über den Bau der Geschlechtsorgane und über Schwangerschaft?"

„Ja, danke Molly." Nun errötete Hermine doch ein wenig.

„Nun gut, ich könnte mit dir noch darüber sprechen, welche Ängste du hast und wie es sich anfühlen wird, aber ich denke-"

„Ist schon gut, Molly, danke. Ich geh jetzt dann besser. Soll ich Ginny schicken?"

„Ja bitte Schätzchen. Und wenn du jemanden zum reden brauchst, ich bin für dich da, ja?"

„Das ist sehr lieb von dir, danke nochmal. Bis dann, viel Glück mit Ginny"

Damit schob sich Hermine aus der Tür, und rannte beinahe in den hochroten Ron, der gerade die Treppen hinunter kam und bei ihrem Anblick noch röter wurde.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Hier bitte Altersbegrenzung ab ca. 12 beachten, keine aktiven sexuellen Handlungen, aber man sollte aufgeklärt sein. Gilt auch für das folgende Kapitel! Eure lulla^^-**

**Ron Teil 1**

Ron befand den Nachtisch als sehr gut, er hatte die Kochkünste seiner Mutter das letzte Jahr auf der Horkruxsuche sehr vermisst, auch wenn Hermine ihr Bestes gegeben hatte, Ersatzmama zu spielen.

Hermine...er erinnerte sich kaum noch an die anfängliche Abneigung ihr gegenüber, da sie bald durch Freundschaft ersetzt worden war und diese kurz darauf von Liebe abgelöst wurde. Anfangs war es vielleicht noch Kinderliebe gewesen, aber mit den Jahren hatte sich diese Liebe immer fester in seinem Herzen verankert. Doch Ron, immer schüchtern und im Schatten von Harry, hatte sich nie getraut sich die offensichtlichen Gefühle einzugestehen, auch deshalb, da er sich sicher war, dass Hermine in Harry verliebt war. Er konnte gar nicht beschreiben, wie glücklich er gewesen war, als sich vor kurzem herausgestellt hatte, dass Hermine ihn, Ronald Bilius Weasley, liebte, immer schon. Er hatte begriffen dass sie und Harry tiefste Geschwisterliebe füreinander empfanden und stellte das auch nicht mehr in Frage. Hinzu kam noch, dass er nun verstand, dass Harry nie berühmt sein wollte. Diese Erkenntnisse festigten die Freundschaft der beiden Jungen erheblich.

Sie diskutierten gerade darüber, ob nun Siruptorte oder Yorkshirepudding die vollkommene Erfüllung herbei führte, Harry war selbstverständlich für Siruptorte, als Arthur sich den beiden vorsichtig näherte. Er wollte mit offensichtlicher Absicht unauffällig und so normal wie immer wirken, sodass er den beiden schon alleine deshalb sofort ins Auge fiel und sie sich ihm zu wandten. Ihre fragenden Blicke ließen den guten Arthur nur noch nervöser werden.

Er bedeutete Ron mit einem (zitternden) Handzeichen, ihm zu folgen und die beiden verschwanden die Treppe hinauf, wobei sich Ron noch mehrmals umwandte und verdutzte Blicke mit Harry tauschte.

Harry gesellte sich zu den übriggebliebenen Weasleys ins Wohnzimmer. Hermine stieß nach kurzer Zeit hinzu, aber auf Harrys Fragen, was denn hier im Gange sei, antwortete sie nur mit dem für sie typischen Ich-bin-kein-Lexikon-du-wirst-es-schon-sehen-Blick , denn immerhin wollte sie ihm die Überraschung nicht verderben. Diese Überlegung ließ sie in sich hinein schmunzeln. Das Schmunzeln wurde zu einem Grinsen als sie an Ron dachte und wie er auf die ganze Sache reagieren würde. Armer Arthur.

Als sie dann zu lachen anfing sahen alle rundherum sie an als sei sie verrückt geworden. Harry's Mundwinkel zuckten, er freute sich, sie so glücklich zu sehen, das letzte Jahr über hatte sie kaum gelacht, und wenn, dann gespielt.

Ron derweil folgte seinem Vater mit einem etwas mulmigen Gefühl im Magen hinauf bis in sein Zimmer unter dem Dach.

Arthur ignorierte geflissentlich die Unordnung, vielleicht bekam er sie aus Nervosität auch gar nicht mit. Er fand dieses Gespräch war durchaus notwendig, dennoch hatte es einen kleinen Schubs seitens Molly benötigt, um ihn dazu zu bringen, die Sache durchzuziehen.

„Setzen wir uns, mein Sohn." damit deutete er auf die einzige Sitzmöglichkeit im Zimmer, das Bett.

Sie ließen sich darauf nieder. Ron setzte sich unsicher auf die Bettkante, schon eine düstere Ahnung, auf was das ganze hinauslaufen würde, immerhin berief man nicht ohne Grund Vater-Sohn-Gespräche ein, und die Nervosität Arthurs gab Ron den Rest an Informationen, um Schlüsse zu ziehen. Er war noch nie der logische Denker gewesen, aber dies hier war einfach so offensichtlich, dass selbst Ron mitbekam, was lief, spätestens jetzt. Er starrte auf den Boden.

Arthur tat es ihm gleich. Er hatte sich am anderen Ende des Bettes niedergelassen und krallte seine Hände in das Leintuch.

Bitte nicht! dachte Ron, und ärgerte sich das erste Mal in seinem Leben selbst über seine Unordnung und die Angewohnheit, nicht alles an Chaos und Schmutz sofort zu beseitigen. Aber es war zu spät. Als Arthurs rechte Hand das Leintuch packte, zog er sie erschrocken zurück, da sie etwas raues ertastet hatte. An einer Stelle war das Leintuch steif wie ein Brett, fast als hätte jemand irgendetwas klebriges darüber ausgeschüttet.

-Hahaaa, Cliffhanger! Aber ich denke, die meisten können sich denken was das wohl ist. Ich sags euch: Himmeltau Babybrei! Gaaanz bestimmt ;) ;)

Hoffe auf Reviews, bis bald!

Eure lulla^^-


End file.
